


Face Forward

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Face Forward

It’s dark in the bedroom, but Kamilah can clearly see Amy tugging at the sheets. The fabric clings to the human’s skin, and for the first time in a long time, Kamilah contemplates everything leading to this moment.

Even through the glass, Kamilah can smell the rain and remembers a particular day when she and Lysimachus played outside during rainfall and both of them caught a cold. She remembers the two of them lying side by side as they recovered and tried to make a game out of the situation.

But Kamilah also recalls a darker time with Gaius. The older vampire practically devoured an entire village by himself and laughed as the water and blood pooled down the streets. She turns away from Amy as those nightmarish visions return to her. Try as she might, Kamilah can’t will those memories into being unreal or even expunging them from her mind. 

God knows she’s tried to rid herself of the crushing guilt that a thousand lost lives have cast upon her soul, but Kamilah’s efforts have largely been in vain. She leaves the room, not because she wants to, but because she’s convinced she has no right to such happiness. Gaius’ voice still rings in her ears.

You’re not good enough, Kamilah. But I’ll show you the way.

The images play in Kamilah’s mind as they have for decades. She thought she had a home and a family in Gaius, but it was all a lie. Did he ever love her? Even though she knows he never did, the question still plagues her heart, for she once loved him. But it didn’t matter. She wasn’t Rheya and never would replace his true love. All Kamilah ever was to him was a weapon to slaughter humans and for his pleasure behind closed doors. 

Ever since then, Kamilah has sworn to be smart, strong and to make up for her crimes. But how does one wipe away the blood and tears shed at her hands? The past is a tragic place, and the scars in her heart remind her that it’s all very real.

Kamilah wonders about each person who had the misfortune to cross her path. What would they have done with their lives had they not been cut off so short by the vampire? What would the world look like if she never existed?. There is only one thought at this moment that can bring her comfort.

***

Amy wakes up certain that Kamilah was in the room. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with their blinding speed, but she was very much looking forward to cuddling in bed with her wife and decides to get up and check on her.

Clutching onto the sheet and feeling around in the dark, Amy knows how clumsy she must look, but doesn’t care. In her heart, she knows Kamilah needs her and she fumbles with purpose until she comes across her wife curled up on the sofa in the living room. It’s obvious the vampire has been crying.

“Kamilah? What’s wrong?”

The vampire sits up to face Amy. Her super senses dulled by her own cries, but now that familiar scent wafts in her nose. Instantly, it brings Kamilah peace to be in the presence of the woman she loves.

“My life is wrong, Amy. So much sorrow in my past and I could never make up for it. Sometimes I curse myself for sharing this burden of guilt with you.”

“Kamilah Sayeed, don’t you dare. Our wedding was the most beautiful night of my life and you’ve brought me nothing but happiness.” Amy lifts Kamilah’s face to softly kiss her lips. “Life isn’t a game with a scoreboard. It’s not about measuring how many people you’ve killed and how many you’ve saved. You changed for the better, and that’s all the matters. You’re a good person, Kamilah; to be honest, you’re my hero.”

“Thank you, Amy,” Kamilah says clutching her wife tight, “before you came into my life, there was only one thought that gave me hope and tonight, I thought about it for the first time in years.”

“And that is?”

“When I was with Gaius, I would dream of my brother, Lysimachus telling me that I was more and that my true love was waiting for me. For years, I thought it was my own subconscious trying to cope with his death and my own sins. But looking at you now, I believe it really was my brother calling out to me. You’re my second chance, Amy. My true love that has been waiting this whole time.”

“You bet, I am, Kamilah. And from now on, it’s time to stop looking into the past. What’s done is done and all you can do is learn from it. It’s time to focus on the future… starting with the very immediate future of us in bed.”

Kamilah smiles and follows Amy’s lead. “Yes, the future. After all these centuries, I’m going to face forward.”


End file.
